It's my life
by worthy gaming
Summary: What happens when Harry is forced to do something he has no wish to do? He rebels of course. Better on the inside. Two shot story


Hello everyone. I used to have a fanfiction channel under the name CW001, unfortunately I forgotten my password and email that I used. Not very smart of me I'm afraid.

Any way I thought I would upload a few stories that I have been thinking about for a while.

Just a side note if anyone is interested I have a YouTube channel full of games (worthy gaming).

Summary- set in the summer of Harrys' fifth year of Hogwarts while he stays at Grimmauld place. The order has a plan for Harry's future but he does not agree. This is of course AU.

**It's my life.**

In the kitchen of Grimmauld place, Harry sat at the table with an amused expression watching the occupants of the house running round like headless chickens. Several minutes ago saw several owls turn up at the house and drop several letters off for the Hogwarts students.

Molly Weasley was busy running round the kitchen shouting her head off trying to get her children's lists in order with Arthur Weasley sat in the corner reading the newspaper. The Weasley children were not much help as they all talked, or rather yelled, at the same time the items they needed for the year.

Several order members stood around Dumbledore awaiting instructions on who would be guarding the students to Diagon Alley. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, sat beside his best friend in the world, one Hermione Granger. Although, if you told that fact to Ron Weasley, he would throw one of his famous jealous fits.

"Harry dear, could you sign this before we head to Diagon Alley?"

In the commotion that was the kitchen, Molly had dropped several forms in front of Harry onto the table. At the top of the form in bold black ink was '**auror academy**'. Both teens shared an expression of disbelief between themselves.

"Mrs Weasley, what is this?" Asked Harry, knowing full well what it was.

"Just a entry form to the auror corps, Harry dear. Nothing to worry about."

Harry and Hermione stared at her like she was crazy, as the others in the kitchen became quiet to focus on the trio. The auror members of the group had large grins plastered on their faces, thinking that working beside the boy-who-lived would be a dream come true. Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eye, which annoyed the two teens to no end.

"Mrs Weasley, I have no ambition to become a auror."

With that statement you could hear a pin drop in the room, Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes that was replaced with annoyance and disappointment. Sirius and Remus who entered at that moment began to howl with laughter. The aurors lost their grins and glared at the boy thinking he was joking.

"Mr Moony, it appears James' son doesn't want to be an auror."

"It appears so Mr Padfoot."

The room watched as the two marauders collapsed onto the floor laughing their heads off. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, they stood up with cheeky grins, giving Harry a mocking salute.

"Harry we will make you a marauder yet." Chuckled Sirius

"James made that same joke, still a good one Harry."

Disbelief was all Harrys' face as he looked at the last of his parents friends. All they cared about was making him exactly like his father. Anger built up rather rapidly as the marauders continued to grin at him.

"I have a dark lord and his death eaters constantly trying to kill, why would I want to put myself in danger…."

"Arrogant just like your father Potter." Snarled Snape, as he strolled into the kitchen like he owned the place.

Snapes entrance caused the floodgates to open for everyone to start yelling at Harry.

"I am disappointed in you Harry."

"Just like last year, lying for attention."

"You're the boy-who-lived…"

"You're supposed to be an auror…"

"You're our saviour…"

"ENOUGH!"

Hermiones' scream echoed round the room, affectively making everyone silent. Harry shared a nod with Hermione, silently thanking her.

"I do not care what you think, it's my life…"

"Your parents…" Began McGonagall before being cut off herself.

"My parents are dead professor. I would like to think they would be proud of whatever I choose."

"What about me Potter?" Ron Weasley was on the verge of a famous Weasley meltdown. Ron had it all planned out, after Hogwarts he and Harry would become aurors. He of course would be accepted just by being friends with the boy-who-lived, he didn't care about grades.

"Mr Potter, it is vital for the wizarding world for you to be a auror." Said Dumbledore, before Ron could continue his meltdown.

"Why?"

"Alas, that is question I cannot answer until you are older."

"That may have been a good answer in my first year professor but not now."

The order stood dumbstruck staring at Harry, not believing anyone would talk to the great Dumbledore that way. The look on Dumbledore's face was a series of disappointment and anger. In all his years no one dared to question him, this was a first.

"Harry, my boy. It is for the greater good of the wizarding world for you to a auror…."

"Stop stalling and tell me why."

"As your legal guardian I shall tell you when I deem fit, in the mean time you will sign those documents."

The order members looked at Harry expecting him to obey immediately, the Weasleys all had smug grins plastered on their faces. Dumbledore had a superior smile, thinking he had won as he played his trump card. Sirius and Remus grinned as well, considering all they wanted was Harry to fit into his fathers shoes. Harry shared a grin with Hermione as his next words would change the wizarding world forever.

"Hermione my dear, it looks like we need to move our schedule up." Harry gave a nod as a golden shield surrounded the two. The occupants could only stare at the pair. " Dumbledore, news flash. Because of the tournament last year I was declared a legal adult. And thanks to the goblins I am now head of the Potter family. I know all about how you've manipulated my life and today I am free. A word of warning, leave me alone."

In a flash Harry and Hermione disappeared from Grimmauld Place, not to be seen again for twenty years. Dumbledore dropped into a chair, angry that years of planning had come undone.

"I will find you Harry, you will embrace your destiny. Even if it leads to your death."

To be continued.

A/N- Next chapter will be a look into the future. How Harry's choice affected the world.


End file.
